Poison
by DominoTyler
Summary: After running away from his family, Draco Malfoy finds himself a hostage of the Order. His only option besides being turned in is to be constantly watched by none other than Hermione Granger, who is busy with her own very trying problems. Who will break first? Dramione. Co-written by DracoLurver-MrsFelton! On temporary hiatus!
1. Prologue

**We don't own Harry Potter, the song Poison by Alice Cooper, or any other recognizable material!**

Hi, guys! I'm back, and this time, it's with a friend! ^^ DracoLurver-MrsFelton is going to write this story with me. ^^ She'll be writing chapter 2 (not the next chapter, but the one after that). We hope you enjoy our combined creativity in: _Poison!_

**...**

**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
>I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop<br>I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
>I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison<br>You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
>You're poison, I don't want to break these chains<strong>

_**Poison-Alice Cooper**_

**...**

Rain was falling in the most cliche of manners as Draco ran. He couldn't exactly pin-point the moment at which he'd decided to, but he was running now, and he would continue to run until he either felt safe or passed out from exhaustion.

He ran for quite some time, until he finally came upon a train station. Stopping to catch his breath and dry off, he pulled out a few pounds, Muggle money his parents gave him in case of emergencies, intending on buying something hot to drink, or perhaps something for the road. What drew him in, though, was the ticket booth.

Within the hour he was on the train, speeding along to Godric knows where, hoping it would take him far, far away.

He got off of the train about a half an hour later, uncomfortable with going places he was unsure of. Instead, he gazed at a map on the side of the road for several moments, searching for an area he was somewhat familiar with. Finding no where, he continued on walking, before finding himself in a small, square garden in which he could hide. It could have been pretty during the day; he could see a worn out swing hanging from one of the branches and a few gates leading to the street, where, across the road he could see small terrace-style houses.

Settling down in a large gap in between some bushes, he watched out through the pouring rain as he dried his clothes. When he squinted through the rain, bushes and fence, he could see another few house across the street. As Draco stared, he felt as though there was a gap there, something missing. Several cloaked figures were approaching the line of houses.

'Wizards?' He thought, watching them curiously. His eyes involuntarily widened as he watched a house appear out of no where in front of him. The wizards climbed the stairs and entered, being quickly ushered inside by someone he knew. Someone familiar. He couldn't see the woman's face through the haze, but he knew that bushy hair. It belonged to Hermione Granger.

"Odd," he said aloud to himself, continuing to watch as the house went away. He shook his head as he magically created a bed. A few days ago, he might have reported this to his father. He may have just discovered the Order of the Phoenix's hiding place! But today, he had nothing to do with his father.

Draco curled up in his little bed, listening to the rain pelt the top of his material shelter above the bushes, trying to drift off to sleep. But he just felt too uncomfortable, too on edge, too worried something might happen to him. He'd never been on his own like this before; his mother and father were always standing strong behind him. Eventually, though, he fell asleep, and was lost in his restless dreams. One of which, oddly enough, included Hermione Granger.

...

It had stopped raining by the next day, so Draco dismantled his bed, picked up his wand, and headed out for somewhere else in London, in search of something that could satisfy his starving stomach. It wasn't long before he found a small market. Once he had his food, which he payed for with the remains of his Muggle money, there was nothing for him to do out in public, and he hated being around people. What if someone recognised him? So he returned to his hole in the bushes, hiding safely away in the dark, watching the children who played in the gardens, the people who walked around the streets freely, laughing and talking.

It was mainly those who lived in the houses on either side of the what he could have sworn was the Order's headquarters. Every night, people secretly left and entered. To do what, he had absolutely no idea. And he really wasn't ready to find out.

...

We hope you enjoyed! ^^ Please review and let us know-I forward every review/alert/favourite to her! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger focused in closely on a particular article in the day's prophet just as sleepy Remus Lupin and shirtless Sirius Black sauntered into the kitchen, all askew from sleeping.

"Anything interesting in the prophet, Hermione?" Remus asked, sitting down and taking one of Molly Weasley's muffins from a plate at the centre of the table.

"Are you kidding me, Remus?" Sirius asked as he pulled a carton of pumpkin juice from the fridge and began drinking it straight. He rolled his eyes at a glare from Hermione and turned to retrieve a glass from the cupboard. "There's never anything of interest in the prophet. It's all the same. Death, Death Eaters, and, ironically, the boy who lived."

Hermione shrugged. "There actually is an article in here about how Harry won't talk to the press. But there is something that could slightly be of interest, actually."

"Oh?" Remus asked, peeling back the paper cup surrounding his muffin.

Hermione nodded and set the paper down on the table, where Draco Malfoy's frightened face stared up at them. "Apparently, Draco Malfoy ran away from home recently."

"Really?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen, taking the carton of pumpkin juice from the counter, next to where Sirius was standing. He grabbed a glass and poured some juice before turning around. "I hope he gets lost and then mauled by unicorns."

Hermione laughed shortly and raised her eyebrows. "Since when have unicorns been known to maul people?"

Ron set his already-empty glass back on the counter. "If I were a unicorn, I'd maul Malfoy."

"You'd make a beautiful unicorn, Ron," Harry said as he entered the kitchen. "Anyways, why are we talking about unicorns mauling Malfoy?"

"According to the prophet, Draco ran away from home three days ago," Hermione replied.

"And he hasn't been found yet?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't think he was smart enough to not get caught."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. But apparently, the Malfoys put up a big reward for whoever can turn him in."

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed. "That's kind of like how Harry, Hermione, Remus and I all have rewards for being turned in!"

Hermione laughed. "Kind of, Sirius."

When Voldemort was killed four months before, even though everyone expected the war to simply end, it didn't. It continued pushing on, lead by none other than the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's. If possible, they were worse than Voldemort, with Bellatrix's sadistic, evil, rash actions and the Malfoy's ones of control, of precise decision making. They were practically unstoppable, but the small Order still continued their fight, staying strong.

The Death Eaters had once again infiltrated the ministry, but with Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic, the havoc that should have been caused was almost under control. Still, a reward would be given to anyone who could turn in anyone seen as a threat to the Death Eaters: AKA, Harry Potter, for obvious reasons, Sirius Black, because Bellatrix wanted him dead, Remus Lupin, because he was the president of the Order, and Hermione Granger, because her talents they wished to use for their own benefit, and because she was co-president of the Order. Because of this, these four people were well protected by the other Order members. But it didn't mean they stayed out of the way of danger. In fact, they practically invited it.

Ron sighed. "I still don't see why I'm not a threat to the Death Eaters. I destroyed a Horcrux!"

"But Ron, you want to be a unicorn," Harry said, causing everyone in the room to laugh and Ron to turn bright red.

"Whatever, Harry," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to go get dressed. When are Tonks and Ginny going to be back from that mission?"

"Not until Wednesday night," Hermione replied, flipping through the prophet some more, trying to find anything that might indicate some good news.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was lying in his patch of bushes, bored to death. He'd only been gone three days, but all he had to do was stare at the sky or people watch, which most definitely got boring after a while. He didn't want to leave, though, for a handful of reasons. The first reason was he didn't want to be found by any Death Eaters, or even recognised by anyone on the street. According to a few pedestrians who passed by him, his parents had set up a reward for whomever could turn him in.

The second reason was that he was hiding out right in front of the ministry. Even while he now considered himself neutral, and maybe even more on their side than anything, they still most definitely counted him as an enemy. He didn't want any trouble, but he didn't know what he was planning on doing. He really couldn't stay hidden in this bush the rest of his life-it was only Monday and he was starving to death. He'd spent all of his money on the first night. Maybe his parents had only given him enough money for a night because they knew he might eventually try to run away?

He sighed and adjusted his position so he could look at a different patch of clouds for a change. Of course, he could just wait for them to inch across the sky just a bit more, but he was too impatient. Time was going far too slow for his liking. He just wanted it to be night so he could quickly sneak out, find some food, and sneak back. He couldn't quite remember any spells for food, and a quick accio might cause some suspicions.

So he waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, darkness fell, and he waited until no one had come from the mysterious-appearing house before darting out of the bushes under a disillusionment charm. He made it to the market and was able to stuff his shirt with food in record time.

Sadly, it wasn't fast enough, and his charm was wearing off with every step in his running that he took.

And to make matters worse, he recognised the voice of the men following him.

He knew they were following him, because they matched his footsteps perfectly. He sped, they sped. He slowed, they slowed. He took off running at a crazy pace he could have sworn he'd never reached before, they did the exact same thing, only faster.

As soon as the first hex ripped past his ear, all of Draco's stolen food dropped to the pavement and he ran, using his arms to propel himself forward by pumping them back and forth, taking long, energy-draining strides, hoping he could make it somewhere safe before they caught up.

It was then he realised he had no where safe. And he wasn't even running in the direction of his park, which wasn't entirely safe in the first place.

Oh, Merlin, what was he going to do?

He squinted his eyes shut as a few spells whizzed past him, and tried to find that courage he knew he had somewhere. Had he wasted it all on the actual act of running away?

No. Continuing to run was cowardly. He would fight.

So he raised his wand and slashed it backwards. His spell struck home, as he soon heard the sound of horrible gagging, and then the slap of skin against pavement.

He grinned. One down, five to go.

...

He was losing. He was losing and he knew it.

Losing the fight, losing his dignity, losing his courage, and most of all, losing blood. He needed to get out of there. He'd just escaped, and he wanted to leave.

But he barely had the energy to carry on the fight, let alone find a way to escape. But there had to be a way-!

Draco grunted as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach, watching the blood seep through his robes. He couldn't do this anymore. He could barely raise his wand to defend himself.

And then it came. All in one, powerful, brilliant flash, it came. The energy, the courage, the strength.

Crack!

The next thing he knew, he was on the front step of the mysterious house, his vision going blurry, watching as the door opened and the shocked face of his enemy peered down at him, mouth agape.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! It's actually DominoTyler again. DracoLurver-MrsFelton apologises that she hasn't had the chance to write, but she did write the nine paragraphs of this chapter. She swears she'll write the next chapter!

For now, enjoy what I've written! ^^

...

Hermione gasped. "Harry!" She called out behind her, shocked. "Sirius! Remus! Ron! Come here!"

She looked back down at Malfoy, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. Hadn't he just run away from home? How was he here, how did he know about Number 12? He was covered in blood from head to toe and was unconscious. She heard footsteps running down the corridor towards her.

"What? What is it, Hermione?" Remus said, breathless.

"Malfoy!" She said, pointing at him. "He just showed up!"

Ron's head appeared over the shoulder of Remus. "Did a unicorn do it?" He asked, grinning.

"This isn't exactly a brilliant time for jokes, Ron." Hermione glared at him. "A Death Eater just showed up at our doorstep."

"Sorry." Ron said, his grin fading.

"Yes, Hermione's quite right. This isn't good." Lupin said, frowning. "He could have told any one of the other Death Eaters about our location."

Ron's face dropped again. "So what do we do?"

"Take him inside. Interrogate him. Figure out why he's here." Lupin said, frowning. "Ron, help me carry him inside."

Ron nodded and grabbed Malfoy's feet, dragging him clumsily into Number 12. Hermione checked up and down the street before slamming the door closed and turning to glare at Ron. He grinned sheepishly and lifted Malfoy, throwing him over his shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed everyone up the stairs.

"Bring him in here, Ron," Remus called.

"Er, no!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why does he have to stay in _my _bedroom?"

"Because you found him," Remus replied, transfiguring Hermione's desk into a bed and a ball of yarn into a blanket, which he laid on top of Malfoy once Ron had set him down.

"That's not fair!" Hermione said.

"It's just for right now, 'Mione," Harry said, trying to console her.

Hermione crossed her arms and sat down on her own bed, staring across at her enemy, sleeping and bleeding in her bedroom.

Bleeding.

"I might as well prevent blood-stains on my floors," Hermione said, getting her medical kit from beneath her bed. She was a certified Healer now, but didn't work anywhere-she preferred working for the Order. She began working on removing Draco's clothing as the others planned what to do with him.

"One thing's for sure," Sirius said, glaring at Draco, his nose stuck up, as if Draco were some disgusting worm. "He can't stay here. I won't allow it."

"Where do you propose we send him, then?" Remus asked. "You've read the papers-however untrue they might be-he just left home. And he looks as though he hasn't eaten in days."

"Not only that," Hermione said after gauging the seriousness of the wounds he was covered in-deadly-and standing to hurriedly find something to cure him. "If we were to just leave him on the streets, he wouldn't last the night. He's going to need constant attention, and I'm not allowing anyone to die, enemy or not."

Sirius sighed.

"Come on, Sirius," Harry said. "I hate Malfoy as much as the next guy, but we can't just leave him to die. It wouldn't be right. He's still a person. Plus, he's left the Death Eaters, right?"

"We can't always trust the papers, Harry," Remus said. "But I agree. We should keep him here, at least until he's well again. Then we can decide what to do with him."

Sirius reluctantly gave in. For a few minutes they silently watched Hermione try and bring him back from the other side. She managed to close his wounds and pour a potion down his throat for his blood loss, internal bleeding and broken bones. Color began to return to his cheeks.

"He'll be your patient as well as your hostage, Hermione," Remus announced. "You keep him here until he's better again. You got that?"

Hermione nodded. "Whatever you say, Remus."

He nodded and he and Sirius left the room, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to themselves.

Ron made a disgusted sound. "I wonder what he did to get beaten up like this. He probably tried robbing some poor innocent wizard."

Hermione shook her head. "It looks like a couple of wizards did this. There's no way only one wizard did this if Malfoy were able to defend himself. It was probably someone trying to bring him back to the Death Eaters."

"He _is _a Death Eater," Ron replied.

Hermione shrugged, still at work on the wound on his stomach. "Whatever you say, Ronald. Now, both of you, off to bed. I want to go to sleep as soon as he's not inches from death."

The two said goodnight and left, leaving Hermione with her thoughts. She wasn't sure who she'd trust once he woke up, but she told herself she'd be as open minded as possible. He could have changed, couldn't he have? She didn't see why not. He was evil and stupid and a pure blood, but he was still human, and he had a mind of his own.

She shook her head and got to her feet, washing her hands in the bathroom sink before she got into bed.

She was too conscious of the fact that Malfoy was in her bedroom to sleep.

...

Please review! It makes us very happy. ^^


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, it's DracoLurver-MrsFelton! I actually wrote an entire chapter this time, too, which is good My writing style is a bit different from DominoTyler's but oh well. I hope you enjoy!

Draco woke with a start, shaking. He had been dreaming of his parents, who were begging for him to come home. Eventually, they twisted and changed into the Dark Lord, who was hissing at him, telling his snake to attack. Right as the snake was about to rip his head from his body, his eyes had fluttered open, yet they saw nothing but darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he became aware he was lying on the cold, hard ground. But he wasn't in his den in the park anymore; he was on the floor of an unrecognisable room. He tried to sit up to get a better look at the room, but a searing pain flew through his arm. Lying back down, he tried to remember everything that had happened since he'd left his small patch of bushes, however long ago that was.

He'd gotten into a fight with a few Death Eaters, he could remember that much, though the details were a little fuzzy. He'd stayed to fight, he didn't want to be marked a coward. And he remembered Apparating away, but nothing else. Where was he? The room seemed sort of familiar; though he was sure it was just his head looking for a reason to feel safe. As he lay on the floor, staring up at the celling, he tried to think of all the possible places he could be, but none would come to him. He wouldn't be back at Malfoy Manor, or he'd be dead, probably. The Order would have done the same thing. Had Muggles taken him in, not knowing who he was? Or was it some foolish old warlock? Ideas flew around in his head, but he couldn't decide on any. Eventually he gave up and listened to his surroundings. It was then he became aware of slow, deep breathing coming from somewhere else in the room. He rolled onto his stomach, trying to find the source.

He looked up around him again and noticed the end of a large bed in the corner of the room. Draco took a deep breath and tried to crawl towards it. The floor creaked as he placed the palms of his hands on the floorboards and pulled himself towards it. He grabbed the end board and pulled himself upwards. Staggering and leaning on the board, he looked down at his saviour. Squinting through the darkness he saw a small woman lying on top of the covers. He couldn't see her face, but there was no mistaking that bushy hair.

'_Granger?' _He thought, quite shocked. And then it came to him; he was at Grimmauld Place! How could he have been so stupid? Of course the Order had taken him in, they weren't just going to leave an escaped Death Eater on their doorstep; they were kinder than the Death Eaters. It was then all the details of his fight came back to him, how he had escaped and Apparated to Number 12, hoping for some help.

He looked back at Granger, then around the room. He could see the door, almost next to where he had been lying before. Slowly crawling over to it, he groped for the handle and turned it; he needed to get out of here.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy."

He turned around and saw Granger standing up next to her bed, wand pointed at him.

"You leave, you die. You know that right?" She said, glaring at him through the darkness. Draco nodded sheepishly and watched as Granger flicked the lights on with her wand. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but when he tried, he found his mouth dry and his lips swollen. Instead, he sent her a questioning look.

"We took you in after you showed up at our doorstep, Malfoy. We're keeping you here. For now, at least. We need to question you. You're in no fit state to leave. The Order has been kind enough to you to let you stay here, with me, in my room. You won't leave the room. Ever. I will bring you meals and unlock the door to the bathroom-" she motioned to another door on her left, "twice a day. Don't bother trying to Appartate out, because you can't. Don't try to leave the room when I'm not here, because you're in a house full of members of the Order _and_ there's been an enchantment placed on the door. We've taken your wand. You're stuck, Malfoy." She spat each word at him, obviously furious.

"Just because you're in my room, doesn't mean we're friends or anything of the sort. I'm guarding you. You're to lie here and get better until you're able to answer to our questioning. Then we'll make our decision." She stopped talking for a second, clearly thinking of what to say next. "Lie down and get some rest. I'll bring you some healing potions that I see fit. Good bye, Malfoy." She said, walking over to where he was standing. She grabbed his arm, perhaps a little harder than necessary, and helped him over to the bed she had been lying on. She threw the covers over him and left, flicking the lights off as she left.

As Draco lay in the dark, his silver eyes drooped and he was soon fast asleep.

Hermione stormed into the kitchen, so outraged that she didn't notice the lights were on and someone was already occupying the room.

"Hello, Hermione."

She whirled around, wand raised, prepared for an attack.

"Oh, it's just you. Hi, Harry." She sighed.

"Tough night?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," She said, pointing her wand to the stove. The flame flickered on and Hermione slumped onto a chair, watching as magic made a hot chocolate for her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and soon Hermione was sipping her drink.

"So Malfoy," Harry broke the silence. "Did you find out what happened to him yet?"

"No, but he was awake when I left. I knew he wouldn't properly be able to escape, so I just left the room." Harry gave her a look. "Oh _alright_ Harry, I know it probably wasn't a smart thing to do but I needed some space. Looking at him sickens me. Look what he's become! Remember back in first year, when he used to taunt us? I would prefer that Malfoy over dangerous, Death Eater Malfoy who sleeps in my bedroom…"

"Hermione, you raise a fair point, but you can't leave him in there by himself. Even if he was too hurt to escape, he could be planning something, searching the room maybe."

"I know he could be!" Hermione said, raising her voice slightly. "But if you want to go babysit him, be my guest!"

"No – I – Hermione -," Harry stuttered.

"Exactly." She said, nodding her head as she proved her point. "Now, what's the time? I have things to do."

"Uh," Harry glanced at his watch. "A quarter past five. A tad early, I think. What do you have to do, anyway?"

"Oh, just a few errands."

"Like what?" Harry asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget about it."

"But _what_, Hermione?" He pressed.

"Just leave it, please." She said, starting to get frustrated.

"Look, just don't do anything stupid and dangerous, alright."

She snorted. "Don't be hypocritical, Harry."

"Sorry, but I don't want you getting hurt over something stupid. It's alright if it's _me_, I guess, but…" He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, Hermione! You're my best friend and I don't want you dead."

"Merlin, Harry! You don't even know what I'm going to do! For all you know, I'm going out shopping with Ginny!"

"But you're not, are you?"

"Well, erm, no. But it's nothing like what you're thinking of."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a sleepy looking Remus Lupin, who had just walked into the room.

"Would you two be a little quieter please?"

"Oh Remus, so sorry! Did we wake you?" Hermione said, concerned.

"No, no. I was having trouble sleeping anyway. I supposed we could get started on that thing you had to do, now Hermione? I know you don't need my help, after all, but I want to be a part of the project…"

"Of course!" Hermione said, jumping to her feet. "Harry could watch Malfoy for me, couldn't you?"

"Yes, yes, he'll be fine with a little babysitting." Remus said, ushering Hermione out of the room.

"Wait!" Harry called after them. "Where are you going? What are you doing? Hermione, I'll kill you if you don't get back in one piece!"


	5. Chapter 4

It's DominoTyler! Please enjoy! ^^

…

The dungeons of Hogwarts were cold and dirty and brought back such gut-wrenching memories, but, strangely, it was good to be back. Hermione was reading and retreading the book-marked and dog-eared pages in a very old potions book passed down through the Black family, right to Sirius, who had loaned it to Hermione, while Remus worked on gathering all of the necessary ingredients.

"Tell me again how this happened, Hermione?" Remus asked.

Hermione sighed. "Do you remember Harry's last birthday?"

Remus nodded. "Of course. It was the first time the entire Order was able to get all together in months."

"Well, it's hard to tell who, but someone brought in a poisoned bottle of wine. And everybody drank some."

Remus shook his head. "Who on Earth could have poisoned it?"

"I'll give you one shot."

Remus sighed. "Death Eaters."

Hermione nodded. A few weeks back, Hermione had noticed some very strange symptoms coming from every last member of the Order, the first being loss of appetite. No one had ever turned down Molly Weasley's meals before. But, suddenly, no one seemed up to eating. Another thing was hair loss. The drain in the shower was constantly plugged with all sorts of hair. And the last thing she'd noticed was she was coughing quite a bit and her wrists were turning the slightest bit purple. It was the strangest thing ever.

Worried, she'd done some research, asking her previous DADA professor for help. They'd discovered the exact poison that had been ingested into each of the Order Member's systems, and Hermione had traced back the date of poisoning to Harry's birthday.

Now, here they were, the only two who knew they were ill, trying desperately to complete the cure.

Hermione knew that they had been poisoned for exactly a month and eleven days. The poison would slowly weaken the body for twelve months, and at the end of those twelve months, each person who had taken the poison would die. The scariest thing was that the potion, the antidote, took exactly ten months to brew. They would just barely make it of they were able to start now.

"Hermione, half of these ingredients are illegal if used without a licensed potions master," Remus said. "How are we supposed to obtain them?"

"Well, aren't we lucky to have a licensed and practiced potions master at our disposal?" Hermione replied. She pulled something from her pocket. "Snape gave me his license and a letter to the owner of the Apothecary to give us whatever we desire. He gave me a pretty suspicious look, but he'll get over it."

"Do you have the potions?" Remus asked as he organised the more legal potions.

"No," she replied. "I was heading out to purchase them when I found Malfoy on the doorstep. We'll have to go get them."

"What are the first five steps?" Remus asked.

Hermione read them off clearly.

"We don't need any of those potions until next week, sounds like," Remus said. "Why don't you go and get them and I'll stay here and get the potion started?"

"Sire," Hermione replied, picking up her bag from the floor. "You sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Remus smiled. "Positive. Go on, now. And go straight to Diagonal Alley and then straight back here, Hermione. Don't be recognised, or you're a goner."

Hermione nodded and tied a cloak around her neck, hiding her face in the hood. "Right. I'll meet you back here in a while, Remus. Goodbye."

"Be safe, Hermione."

She left the room at a swift pace, passing by curious students. Of course they all knew who she was. One girl even asked for her autograph.

She was pulled aside abruptly by Snape as she passed him. "How is my nephew?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "Fine, I suppose. He's still got a gaping hole through his stomach, but if he refrains from moving too much, he should be alright. Just pray he doesn't try and escape."

Snape nodded. "And is that mutt still in my classroom?"

"He is," Hermione replied, matching his glare. "And he will be for several more hours. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"And why should I?"

"I can't tell you."

He blinked, not removing his careless mask.

She signed. "It's a matter of life and death for the Order, you included. Just deal with it."

"Fine."

Without another word he left, walking swiftly down the hallway.

Hermione sighed again and turned away from him, then continue walking towards the exit.

She didn't want anyone to know they were poisoned. She didn't want them to know about the antidote. If they knew and she failed, it would mean everyone would hate her. She would have failed her single attempt of saving them.

But not telling them and her failing meant they didn't even have a chance at surviving.

She shook her head. She'd rather risk it. And she wouldn't fail.

She couldn't.

...

"Where've you two been all day?"

Hermione stood in the doorway like a deer in the headlights as she tried to think of a good explanation for Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione and I have signed up to take special potions lessons at Hogwarts for advanced learners," Remus said easily. "And we help Snape with teaching. It's only once a week, don't worry about us."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "That's such a nice thing to do! Is it fun?"

"It is," Hermione replied. "Very fun! Anyways, I'm going to go check up on Draco...has anybody gone in to see him?"

"Harry gave him some food and helped him to the bathroom about twenty minutes after you left," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Hermione nodded and started up the stairs. "How was he when you talked to him?" Hermione asked Harry, who she happened to pass along the way.

He shrugged. "Didn't say anything. Although, I have to say it was terribly awkward holding him up while he used the bathroom."

Hermione rolled her eyes and passed Harry, undoing a few wards so it was possible to get into her room. She cried out when she entered.

"Help me!" Draco cried from the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him.

Hermione dropped from the floor next to him, trying to stop the bleeding, nearly forgetting she had a wand.

"What on Earth happened?" she exclaimed once she'd gotten the bleeding to stop and she was tying bandages around his torso.

"I had to go to the bathroom," he muttered, hissing as Hermione helped him back into bed. "I fell when I tried to get up."

Hermione groaned. "Merlin, you're worse off than I thought. Alright, I'm here the rest of the week, all day every day. I'll come in a couple times to help you to the bathroom. Never try this again. We clear?"

Draco seemed embarrassed. He grimaced. "Crystal."

...

I didn't think I would be able to finish this during study hall, but there's either a drug search or a school shooting currently going on so I'm locked in my study hall for a bit. Anyways, hope you liked it! ^^


	6. End of Hiatus!

Hello, everyone! I've been gone for something like 2 years and I apologize profusely... It appears that my co-author has dropped off the face of the planet!

I have not heard word from her since her last chapter. I probably should have come to you all sooner about this so you wouldn't be waiting, but as of late I've been getting a lot of follows on this story. As such, I hope to get back to it sometime in the future. Again, really sorry for the hiatus.

And DracoLurver-MrsFelton, if you're still out there, you're always welcome to come and write with me again!


End file.
